


I won't say I'm in love

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany placed her head in her hands as she thought about her terrible predicament; love, because believe it or not Daenerys was in love with her most trusted advisor. Of course he was in love with her too but she was a queen and she could not marry for love and she had already lost Drogo, her sun and stars, she couldn't lose Jorah, her bear, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't say I'm in love

Dany placed her head in her hands as she thought about her terrible predicament; love because believe it or not Daenerys was in love with her most trusted advisor. Of course he was in love with her too but she was a queen and she could not marry for love and she had already lost Drogo her sun and stars she couldn’t lose Jorah, her bear, as well.

 

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

 

Dany was very shocked when her whole Khalasar walked in at that moment and started singing

 

Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

 

Dany paced the room in deep thought about her knight

 

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

 

Her Khalasar smiled knowingly and sang.

 

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

 

Dany shook her head harshly

 

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

 

Dany ran a hand through her hair thinking of Drogo

 

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

 

Her Khalasar spun her around the room singing all the while

 

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

 

Dany growled and walked to the window away from the group singing them away

 

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

 

However the Khalasar still argued

 

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

 

Dany kept denying it getting angry

 

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

 

But her Khalasar still wouldn’t leave it

 

You're doin' flips read our lips

You're in love

 

Dany growled and turned to them with fire in her eye

 

You're way off base

I won't say it

 

Dany kept singing defiantly

 

Get off my case

I won't say it

 

The Khalasar sang the last bit with a small smile as Dany continued to look out the window

 

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

 

The Khalasar left after that and Dany sang out the bit of heart she vowed no one would ever heard especially not her bear.

 

Oh-ohhhhh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love


End file.
